This invention relates to time keeping devices which measure the passage of predetermined intervals of time by the flowing away of liquid materials. The accuracy of such apparatus has been impaired primarily by changes in the physical properties of the liquid material employed. The unique design of this invention greatly reduces those variations by combining modern electronics with the classical concept of the ancient clepsydra to create an original form of water clock capable of unparallel precision.